Alone in this world: Reimagined
by The-King-Alexander
Summary: Based on an old story, renewed and reimagined. the story follows Marceline and Marshall Abadeer, twin slackers that have been thrown out of their home and into a frighten world of love, sex, betrayal, murder- life for them could have not been more scarier. can they get their life back on track? WARNING: contains mature language, descriptive sex, murder and torture scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Alone in this world: Reimagined

Chapter 1

Kicked out

Marceline shrieked as she was forcefully tossed out of the front door. She landed on her side, wincing as her exposed flesh skidded against the concrete. He sat up right, only to be tossed on her back when her brother, Marshall Lee fell on top of her unconscious. She gently pushed him off of her and set him down on cemet.

"Father please!" she cried, getting on her knees and begging. Her pleads were met with two suitcases being tossed at her.

"get out of here! I never want to see you both in this house ever again!" shouted their father as he slammed the door closed.

Marceline set the suitcases beside her. She sat back up and stared at the front door, her eyes started to tear up. She put her face in her hands and started to cry.

Beside her Marshall groaned as he got up rubbing his head. "ugh, bastard." He hissed.

Marceline looked at her brother, wiping her eyes. She got up on her feet, grabbing her suitcase. "let's just go." She walked forward, head drooped downwards.

Marshall looked at her and looked back at their house, he stared for awhile before sighing. He got up and grabbed his suitcase. He caught to his sister and walked alongside her in silence. They walked for awhile up to this point, Marshall peered at his sister who seemed shaken up a bit from what happened. He looked ahead and threw his arms behind him.

"so this is it, we got kicked out." Marshall said plainly as if he didn't care.

Marceline said nothing, she knew it was going to happen. They were both twins, both 19 years old, they failed school at 15 and have been slacking off on their dad eversince. They've been living in his house, eating his food, sleeping in beds too small for them and partying like no tomorrow. She thought their dad was going to take care of them but now he has had enough of them. He gave them chances to go back to school to learn and get their life on track. They never did. With the death of their mother at age 10, they never were the same, they just became wild and refuse to listen to their dad, they caused problems at school, embarrassed and humiliated him continuously. He finally did it, he kicked them out. This was it, this was the only way to get rid of them.

Marceline wiped her tears away, she never wanted to be kicked out. She didn't have a job and neither did her brother. He was the more rebellious one out of them but he always manages to pull Marceline into his antics to piss their dad off.

"hey, no tears Marcy." Marceline could feel a arm being wrapped around her shoulder. "That guy doesn't deserve our tears for kicking us out. He's not even our dad anymore, so lock up those waterworks because we are not crying for him. We won't give him the satisfaction." Marshall huffed as he pulled his sister closer to him.

Marceline knew he hated their dad, he never liked him in fact. He always thought of him as a mood killer, she knew he was much more closer to their mother as she understood him way more than their dad. With her gone though, Marshall became out of control. His only purpose in his life was to piss off their dad; and he liked every second of it.

"How can you stay calm in a time like this? We've been kicked out, we're homeless, we have no friends and nowhere to go. How can you stay so calm?!" Marceline stopped walking.

Marshall huffed. "Pshh, I never wanted to stay in that house anyways, I just want to leave but I didn't mean to drag you into it." He sighed. "I'm sorry I got you kicked out too but I mean come on, think about it. This is a whole new beginning for us, we can start our own life together. No rules because we make them, no naggy dad to rag on us too."

Marceline furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't share her brother's vision of the future; she was more worried about now.

"but- where are we going to sleep, we aren't going to just sleep on the ground are we?" Marceline sounded worried as she looked around.

Marshall looked at her, he hated for her to worry so he looked around. Finding nothing suitable to sleep in, he thought a bit. On days when he ran away or wanted to be alone, he would frequently come to an abandon house to stay in. it was very far from where they are now but he figured it couldn't hurt to walk. He looked at her smiled.

"hey Marcy, remember when you were little and you twisted your ankle? Remember I use to carry you everywhere? Well get on my back sis, we're blowing this Popsicle stand." Marshall turned around and bended down.

Marceline eyed him, not sure if he was serious but she was out of options so she climbed on his back. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"comfortable?" Marshall asked as he stood up.

Marceline nodded. Marshall smiled, he picked up her suitcase then took a deep breathe in. he smiled before running off ahead. Marceline gasped and held on tighter as he ran. Marshall was a pretty strong guy and Marceline was pretty light so it made it easier for him to give her a piggy back ride. He rounded a few corners and ran down some blocks before he came to an abandon house, the owner to this house didn't want it destroyed nor did they want to live in it so they kept the deed and let the house rot; little did that person know was that Marshall frequently lived in it when he ran away from home. He stopped in front of it, a simple two story house with windows were boarded up, the paint on the house has begun to tear away from it but overall the house was sturdy and secure as if it was just ready to move into.

Marshall let Marceline down on the ground. "well, we now have somewhere to sleep."

Marceline looked at the house, it wasn't what she expected but she trusted Marshall's decision and she was in no mood to make demands. She took her suitcase from him and walked inside along with him behind her. Marshall took a box of matches out of his pants pocket, lighting a few candles along their way. Marceline took a few minutes to take it in. this house wasn't really homey or really appealing but she could see that it was sturdy enough to live in.

"living room is this way." Marshall come up behind her, grabbing her hand and led her into the dimly lit living room.

Marshall lit the older candles but he took some new candles out of his suitcase, lit them and placed them beside the older ones. Marceline sighed, she set her suitcase by the ruined couch and sat down.

"it's not much but at least it's a start."


	2. Chapter 2

Alone in this world: Reimagined

Chapter 2

Memories

Marceline didn't sleep well last night, the couch wasn't the problem it was actually pretty comfortable. What kept her up was that she wouldn't be able to see her dad again; he may be a jerk but he's her father. Marceline was finally woken up by Marshall shaking her.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up or else you're going to sleep the whole day away." Marshall was crouched down beside her.

Marceline groaned as she lifted herself up from the bed. "Oh god what time is it?" she looked around to find no clock.

"Well its around eleven am or so which means time to find some grub and may be those disgusting things called jobs." Marshall chuckled

Marceline rolled her eyes; Marshall hated to work; every time their dad got him a job, Marshall always found a way to get himself fired. The only job he was able to keep for 3 months was his job at the music store. He got fired because one of the employees blamed him for trying to steal when it was actually them. Marceline would be surprised if he saved all his money he got from working there.

"Alright, where we going to eat?" Marceline stretched.

"Well I got enough money for the week, that should tie us over but I think we should get a job so we can rake in the money to get us a better house." Marshall gestured to everything in this house.

Marceline looked around and shrugged. "Alright but I can't imagining you holding a job, it's like the second coming of Satan."

Marshall grinned. "I am the second coming of Satan."

Marceline laughed. "I guess that explains why you're such a problem child."

"Don't patronize me, Jesus." Marshall pushed her.

Marceline chuckled and pushed him back. "The power of Christ compels you!"

Marshall pretended to be burn as he fell on his side. Shaking his hold body. Marceline rolled her eyes and got up, nudging him with her foot.

"Come on drama queen, we need to get something to eat soon." Marceline pulled a hair elastic out of her pants pocket. Tying her hair up.

Marshall got up off the floor, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Alright princess, let's get going. Onward to destiny!"

Marceline pushed him again. "That's queen to you."

* * *

><p>They didn't want to eat at some place fancy nor did they want to buy two meals otherwise they would have to miss a meal. So they chose to eat at McDonalds, not the healthiest or greatest place to eat but it was cheap enough and filling.<p>

"Please tell me we're not going to eat here all the time." Marceline said as she dipped her fry in the ketchup cup.

"Of course not, it's only temporary until we get enough money to buy our own place and get our food." Marshall ripped their burger in two. He gave the other half to Marceline.

"Good because I'm happy with me being at being 150." Marceline bit into her half of the burger.

"Yeah I know, but it's not like you're going to get fat. We both have high metabolisms." Marshall stated as he finished his half of the burger in just three bites.

Marceline rolled her eyes, she ate her half of the food slowly, savouring the taste and how filling it was. When they finished they tossed their food in the trash and walked out the door. They walked down the street for a couple of minutes before finally talking.

"So, mister 'we're going to make it in life' what do we do now?" Marceline eyed him.

"Easy, you get a job that matches your personality." Marshall laughed.

Marceline pushed him. "You're such a jokester."

"Yeah I know but I'm serious, get a job that doesn't require too much education." Marshall Lee stated as they passed a few stores.

"Well, I could always get a job as a cashier but I can't stand talking to people at all really." Marceline sighed, she wasn't good at talking as she had a bad habit to insult someone or use sarcasm on them.

"Well just go for it, at least it pays." Marshall shrugged.

"Well what about you mister? What are you going to do?" Marceline eyed him.

"Same as I did in high school, sell either drugs, trade useless items for money or pawn off my stuff." Marshall stated it plainly

Marceline shivered, she remembers when Marshall sold drugs to kids. He was never caught but there were close calls that she had to get him out of but still, if he starts up again then she might not be able to stop him or get him out of trouble this time.

Marshall looked over to her, seeing the concern in her face. "Oh relax, it's just a suggestion; I'm not actually going to do it. Even though it pays well when selling." He shrugged casually and kept walking. Marceline was still worried, that's was around the time when they ran away together. Marceline remembers it like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p>Marceline was 16, she was in her room; crying and covering her ears. Her brother and her father were fighting downstairs. He was nearly caught selling drugs, their father and him was furious at him. Despite that she had her ears covered; she can hear every word of their conversation.<p>

"How dare you nearly soil our family name you shit!" her father shouted

"Our family name? You mean yours! I never asked to be an Abadeer!" Marshall's voice seems to be louder than their father's.

"Shut it, you're lucky I haven't sold you into foster care yet!"

"I wish I was!"

Marceline flinched when she heard something break, next she heard fighting; slapping, punching and something being thrown against the wall. She thought the noise would never end until she heard the door open and slam violently. Marceline sniffled and cried, hugging her knees. The next thing she heard was footsteps come up the stairs, her fears started to bubble to the surface. Oh god, he was coming for her next, she had to get out of here. She quickly got up, opened the window in her bedroom, she looked down to see the shingled canopy that stretched the full length of their backyard and over the back door porch. Her breathing became erratic as she looked back at the door and outside the window; it was a hard decision for to make, either she face her father's wraith or she climbs down to freedom. She didn't have much time to think so she chose the second option. She climbed out the window and with careful ease, manoeuvred around on the shingled roof. She made sure to watch her footing as she climbed down the decorative vines that covered and winded around the porches' stands. Once she was down on the ground, she ran. She ran around the yard and into the front. She hopped over the hedges and down the long paved road, she came to the large gate, she huffed and puffed and looked behind her. She saw the front door to her house open up, she gasped and grabbed onto the bars, she gave it her all to try and climb up. The bars were cold and it was hard to climb up but it was her fear that fueled her determination. When she reached the top, she could hear her father calling her name.

"Marceline! Marceline!" her heart raced, she looked down, seeing how far down it was, she bit her lip and made a last minute decision to jump. Her jump was short lived as her night dress got on the gate's décor spikes, she was stuck. She panicked as she heard her father's cries get louder.

"Marceline- is that you? Marceline!" she struggled and finally the fabric in her nightdress became loose, it ripped and fell down on the hard concrete. Her body ached but she forced herself to get up, she hobbled away from the house and down the long road.

"Marceline! Marceline!" she heard her father call her but she didn't respond. She continued on her way, her limps ached and was tired but she didn't stop. She panted and looked around, she took notice she was in a city or something, she was not too sure in her weakened state. She then felt a pair of hands grab her and pull her to the side. She squirmed and attempted to scream but was silenced when a hand was put over her mouth.

"Hey easy sis, it's me." Marshall hissed.

Marceline stopped, she was grateful she ran into him here and not someone else. Marshall looked around and sighed, it was safe. He threw her over his shoulder and ran down the sidewalk with her, though her weight started to become apparent but he didn't let go of her. Marceline had started to lost track of time, she could not pinpoint how long they ran but by the looks of their surroundings; they were far from home.

"Marshall, where are we going?" Marceline asked as Marshall finally put her down on the ground.

"I don't really know, but as long as we aren't with him." Marshall led Marceline over to two oversized boxes that were meant for various large appliances.

"But Marshall, it's cold." Marceline whined, she didn't want to stay outside. Maybe facing their father would have been much better than this.

Marshall rolled his eyes, he sat in a box, he motioned her over to him. Marceline looked around her and sighed, she reluctantly sat down next to him. Marshall pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, Marceline wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Just hold onto me, maybe I can keep you warm."

They spent the night in that box until morning; the cops found them and took them back to their house. Turns out their father was throwing a fit when they ran away last night, he was so worried that he called the whole neighborhood to find them. When they did, he apologized to them and said he would never do it again. He was lying through his teeth.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Marcy, snap out of it." Marshall snapped his fingers in front of her face.<p>

"Oh sorry, I was just, um, thinking." Marceline looked the other way.

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Yeah well can you space out when we're sitting down or at the rundown house?"

"Seriously you could have hurt yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Alone in this world

Chapter 3

The job hunt

For the past few hours, Marceline and Marshall lee have been looking in every store for Marceline to get a job in; so far none of them wanted her. Mostly because she looked like a bum or her brother would insult them for judging. They've been turned down mostly by every store they could find, they sighed as Marceline punched a streetlight.

"It's hopeless, no one wants to hire me. they think I'm either a whore, a hobo or sometimes a juvenile delinquent." Marceline hissed.

"I know man, I took offense to that because I'm the juvenile delinquent in this picture also by the way, I stole this coat for you." Marshall pulled a leather band jacket out from his back and gave too her.

"Marshall Lee Maricus Abadeer, how did you even manage to steal this?" Marceline questioned him as she put on the jacket.

"I never reveal my secrets sis and beside, you were looking a little chilly so I decided you needed a coat of yourself." Marshall chuckled.

"Well thank you, too bad you can't steal me a job." Marceline sighed.

Marshall was about to say something but stopped when they walked by a candy shop, he looked through the window and started to drool. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about sweets, he was never able to have them as a kid because their parents strictly said no candy but seeing this was like a dream.

Marceline hadn't realized he was no longer behind her until she noticed he wasn't talking back, she turned around to see him glued to the window. She groaned and marched back to him.

"How great would it be if you worked here?" Marshall said in a dreamy sigh.

"No Marshall, you know I hate the color pink." Marceline huffed

This place was colored the many different shades of pink, she was sick of looking at it. Loathing the owners for choosing a hideous color. Marshall looked at her heart broken; he got down on his knees and gripped onto her legs.

"Oh please sis! You don't know how important this is to me!" Marshall whined.

"Marshall please, there are people watching." Marceline looked around.

"Please Marcy! Do it for your dear brother." Marshall whined some more.

Marceline sighed. "Alright fine, I'll get a job here just for you now stop it."

Marshall got up quickly, hugging her tightly. "You're the best sis."

Marceline rolled her eyes and pushed him away, they walked in the candy store that was occupied by small children and some teenagers. Marceline stuck her tongue out at the amount of pink in the room, Marshall was just grinning while looking at the candy; thinking about which ones to eat first.

Marceline sighed; she walked up to the counter. She saw this ginger haired boy who was counting the money in the cash register, he was tall and had tons of freckles on his face. Marceline sensed the dork in him instantly.

"Yo gingy, you hiring or something?" Marceline leaned in on the counter.

The ginger kid looked at her and sighed. "My name isn't 'gingy' it's Greg and no we are not taking any applications at the moment but you are welcomed to wait for 6 months."

Marceline stared at him, getting ready to walk out before Marshall grabbed her arm.

"Whoa girl, where you going?" Marshall asked.

"They're not talking anyone new, let's try that Wal-Mart place again." Marceline tugged herself out of his grip, Marshall watched her exit the store with her head hanging.

Marshall felt his blood boil before turning and waking up to the counter. "Hey freckles, why did you turn down my sis?"

Greg looked up from his counting. "We're not hiring at the moment."

"Well why not? You don't seem like you got much help going on here. " Marshall raised his eyebrow at him.

"We have all the help we need; we don't need someone that looked like they rolled out of the dumpster." Greg closed the cash register.

Marshall was about to punch him but he resisted and thought of something else. "Well, what about this; how about I take you out to dinner and you give my sister a position in whatever you need help with."

Greg looked at him before averting his gaze. "Well, it has been awhile since I've gone to dinner…"

* * *

><p>"Marcy! I got you the job!" Marshall busted out of the store and hugged her tightly.<p>

Marceline yelped. "What- how did you manage that?" Marceline looked at him quizzically.

"I offered my body up, and this time I'm not naked." Marshall stated, still grinning.

Marceline stared at him quetionally. "What did you do?"

"I asked the boy at the cash register out." Marshall's grin never leaving his face.

Marceline groaned. "oh no, not this again." she put her head in her hands. "oh well at least I got a job but I still need a place to shower; I don't want to go in smelling like a trash can."

"Oh relax, my membership to that gym is still good for another year or so you can use that until we get enough money for an apartment or some shit." Marshall put her down and patted her on the head. Marceline groaned and pushed his hand away.

"You are so insufferable." Marceline chuckled.

"It's a part of my manly charm." Marshall chuckled.

"Oh well, great job hunt for the first day but you still need a job too, you know." Marceline poked him in the chest.

"Ah don't worry; I can beg for my old job at the music store, I'm sure the manager forgives me for something I didn't do for once." Marshall shrugged as he started to walk.

"Marshall I am serious." She stepped in front of him and out her hand on his chest. "I can't be the only one bringing in the money. This is going to be a joint effort. No matter how much we whine or cry about how hard it is, we're going to keep doing it."

"..wow, riveting speech. You'd make a pretty good president." Marshall chuckled.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "that's Queen, I'd make a pretty good Queen."

"whatever, but what about me? you can't leave your dear old brother out of your fantasy." Marshall wrapped his arm around her and grinned widely.

"joint monarchial rule between royal siblings." Marceline answered, wrapping her arms around him.

"is that even a thing?" Marshall inquired.

"is it now." she giggled as they walked down the street together.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone in this world

Chapter 4

First day

The next day, Marceline stopped at the gym in the early morning, thankfully that it was open. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes into a more appropriate attire, she brushed and combed her hair, pulling it all back into a ponytail held together by three scrunches. She gave herself one last look in the bathroom mirrors, she sighed and headed off to the hideously painted candy shop. She was just in time for her first shift. Thankfully they didn't have any customers yet as she hated to come in here with bunch of kids and pre-pubescent teenagers crowding around the place. She went behind the counter and to the back; Greg was there checking the candy supply.

"So um, do I get like a uniform or whatever?" Marceline asked awkwardly.

Greg looked over to her, clearly not impressed at how she cleaned herself up. "Yes, and you have to wear it so do not complain about the color or the fit."

Greg guided her over to the lockers; there were a set of them here in sets of 10. One had Marceline's named etched on it, looked recent. He entered the locker combination in before opening it; he grabbed and tossed a salmon colored shirt that was similar to his but her name tag adored the outfit.

"You will be wearing this until six pm. You are to be stacking, unstacking, displaying the various candies out to the public and working the front when I need you up there." Greg stated plainly as if he had to go through this process numerous times.

Marceline rolled her eyes, she did not like being told what to do unless it was something she enjoyed but her options were limited and plus she needed this job. she slid the work shirt over her head and over her tank top. "Alright, I guess I can do that for you gingy."

Marceline sneered at Greg who only rolled his eyes. He disappeared to the front, leaving her there. Marceline looked over at the various stacks of candy boxes that were scattered but not organized properly. She sighed, she could see that she would be here for a long time just sorting and placing the correct candy in the right rows on the tall industrial shelves. She shook her head, she better start thing positively, she figured she could do half until lunch and do the rest after she had her rest. She took a stance, cracking her fingers to loosen them up before she grabbed her first box.

* * *

><p>The hours had passed as Marceline worked tirelessly, she did what she was told and her efforts were appreciated by Greg greatly when he went to check on her from time to time. Marceline wiped a bit of sweat from her brow before continuing her heavy labor. Just ten minutes before the lunch bell rang, Marceline sat on a box full of chocolate rabbits and bears. She was tired and needed rest for her body aching body from carrying heavy boxes of candy, she slumped her head forward. This wasn't the type of job she hoped to make a living on.<p>

"Well looks like Queen Marcy is tired, and on her first day."

Marceline looked up to see her brother, she smiled, happy to see him. "Now how did you get in here? Did you crawl in from one of the vents?"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "come on Marcy, you know me better than that; I just opened one of the windows and climbed on in. man this place has a lot of opening points for thieves to come and take the candy without ol' Greg knowing."

Marceline groaned and rolled her eyes, clearing not impressed. "Well you don't go stealing anything then mister."

Marceline got up and flicked her brother's forehead. Marshall winced but he laughed off the pain holding his forehead; he loved when his sister was playful with him. It made him feel like a kid again.

"Oh relax, you work here and I get to help myself to whatever and how many candy I want." Marshall grinned.

"Alright but just don't go getting diabetes you sweet tooth prick." Marceline pushed him up against a shelf that nearly fell.

"I'm off in a little a while so just go and wait outside so we can hang out and have lots of fun and eat at fatty foods and stuff." Marceline giggled.

"Oh alright." Marshall rolled his eyes as he began climbed up a shelf to an open window. "Also, tell Greg to meet me by this place called the pink pearl, you know that fancy smancy restaurant to eat fancy food, drink wine and whatever the fuck else."

With that, Marshall leapt out the window just as he entered. Marceline looked at the window for several seconds to make sure he had really gone before carrying on with her work, she heard the little alarm bell ring to indicate that her shift was over. She sighed with relief; she took off the work shirt and placed it in her locker before heading out.

"Remember Marcy, be back by 1 o'clock." Greg informed her.

Marceline groaned at her thirty minute break but she was happy when she saw her brother outside waiting for her.

"Hey you did what I asked, for once." Marceline giggled.

Marshall rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Yeah whatever, let's go do something fun before I explode into nothing."

Marshall whined as he pulled her forward. Marceline happily followed him; they walked down the street to the public park. It was very wide and vast just to be a park; Marceline commented that it looked like a forest instead of a park. Marshall laughed at her.

"Wow man, this has to be the most preserved park I ever seen. Like holy shit look at this natural beauty. Screw bringing Greg to the pink pearl; I'll bring him here." Marshall sneered.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Alright lover boy just don't get me fired or anything okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever, I'll make sure not to just keep your panties on." Marshall joked as he climbed up the tree.

"For the record, I'm wearing boxers and you're wearing the panties here." Marceline stated with pride.

"Alright you caught me but come on; their comfort as fuck." Marshall jumped down.

"Oh please, you prefer girl underwear over men's." Marceline grinned as she leaned up against a tree.

Marshall rolled his eyes and leaned in close to her. "For the record, these are man panties sis."

He poked her nose, making Marceline giggle. She swatted his hand away. She really hated how silly her brother can be, it can be a pain but it can also be a joy to have him around, just to joke around and have fun. It made her feel like they were kids again.

"Marceline? Is that you?"

Marceline whipped her head to the right to see an average height boy, blonde hair, cargo shorts and a sweater. Her eyes went wide; she walked over to the boy. staring at him while as he stared back at her.

"F-finn? Is that you?" Marceline slowly brought her hand to his face.

"yeah it's me, are you-… you?" the boy named Finn asked.

Marceline gave a wide smile and hugged the boy tightly. "Oh my god it is you!"

Marceline twirled around in a circle, hugging Finn tightly as she swirled him around with her. Finn and her laughed a little before she set him down.

"My god Finn, it's been ages, where have you been all these years?" Marceline asked as she cupped his little baby like face.

"Me? I was about to ask you the same question." Finn cupped her face in return, smiling equally as big as her.

"Um, quick question. Who are you?" Marshall butted in.

The moment ruined, Marceline rolled her eyes as she let go of Finn's face and turned her head around to face Marshall. "Marshall, don't you recognize him? He's Finn! Son of the famous traveller and fencer! He's the boy I spent my school years with!"

Marshall's eyes widen. "Wait, you mean the same Finn? 'The Finn that always talked to you, always came over for visits and even would color with you' Finn?"

Marceline nodded her head and turned her attention back to Finn. "Wow gosh, where are you been all these years?"

"I've been around the world you know, hunting animals, setting free and reintroducing animals to new habitats and stuff. My dad became an eco-dude after he pulled me out of middle school. We've done so much but not a day goes by that I don't think about my radical dame." Finn went to hug her again.

Marceline giggled and pushed him away. "Oh stop Finn you charmer, I'm glad you're doing great, it's nice to see my hero again after all these years."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, so what have you been up too?"

"Oh we just stayed here, Marsh and I got our own place along with jobs. We're doing very well you know?" Marceline tilted her head to the side, smiling. Her obvious lie flying over the naïve boy's head completely.

"Well that's great Marcy, hey you know what? I'm staying here for highschool and maybe sometime we could hang out, and like- do stuff together." Finn scratched behind his head, obviously nervous.

Marceline looked at him before hugging him. "Sure! I get off at six so you can come by the candy store to pick me up."

"Sounds great! Well see ya Marcy!" Finn said before he left. He looked back an waved until he was no longer in sight.

Marceline sighed happily, waving back to him feeling like she was on cloud nine just for seeing him. She never saw her best friend in ages and now she gets a chance to see him again. Looks like living on their own wasn't such a bad thing afterall. Marshall was confused at the cute reunion, he looked to where Finn disappeared to and to Marceline who was still in a trance. He stood there trying to piece together what happened, when it hit him, he started grinning like a fool.

"Well, well Marcy, looks like my sis is keeping lots of secrets from me." Marshall nudged her.

Marceline gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"oh come on Marceline, I know you better then that. I can see that look in your eyes." Marshall's grinned never left his face as he circled her.

Marceline was confused at first, not getting what he was trying to tell her. It took her away to piece together his hints and sly behavior before it finally hit her.

"He's just a friend! who happens to be a guy- oh come on Marshal I'm not going to bang him, I just want to rekindle our friendship." Marceline's face went red, her brother's perverted mind never ceases to amaze her.

"Oh come on Marcy, I never seen you with 'the look' since you met Ash." Marshall nudged her again.

"Oh please, that's not me. I quit dating remember? So that's not for me." Marceline crossed her arms.

"I'm betting on 60 babies."

"Marshall!"

* * *

><p><strong>so far the rewrite is going pretty good, some things have been added and changed, spelling has been tweaked a bit then that of the original. <strong>

**this time i can see a future with this story and i will continue it!**

**might be possible that i will also continue that other story...**

**not sure yet.**

**i'll just have to see how people like the rewritten version.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alone in this world

Chapter 5

Double date

Marceline went back to work right as her lunch break ended. Her and Marshall only went to a pizza place, she only ate a couple of slices before she took off back to work. It was not enough food to get her through the rest of the day but it was something. When she got back in the store, she was getting a few looks from some teenage boys but she ignored them, she had more important things to attend too. After she checked herself in, She went back stacking and taking candy out for display, she had a few problems with flirty guys along with annoying children; Marceline fathom the thought of them greatly. Marceline nearly snapped at a kid who has annoyed her for 2 hours until Greg came to her rescue.

"Uh where is that kid's mother anyways? I almost punched that kid into Saturn." Marceline grumbled as she headed into the back.

"I know but that kid was on his own so I suppose he came in here on his own free will. You just stay back here so I don't get sued for child abuse." Greg patted her back and left her alone.

Marceline groaned, happy to be in the back away from stupid children and flirty fifteen year old middle schoolers. She took a deep breath in and out to try and calm herself down, she did this for several moments then she became calm, she sighed and went back to work. She grabbed a large box and transferred it to the bottom row of a shelf before moving onto the smaller boxes, stacking them on the higher shelves with the help of a step ladder. She did this for several hours, time seem to blend together for Marceline as she worked tirelessly. Greg came by to check up on her from time to time without her knowing, Greg could see how hard she worked and how hard she pushed herself to finished. This piqued his interest in her, he grabbed a clipboard and wrote down some notes based on his observations of her.

When he was finished he left for the front again, Marceline still unware who was watching her work, she continued on as she tried to finish up her shift as quick and as neatly as possible; she looked at the clock constantly for signs of her first day to be over. She was this endless torture to end already but now it felt like time was standing still for her. She hated it. when she looked back at the clock again, she had a few minutes left. Marceline felt relief wash over her aching pulsating body as she put one last box away; she then waited patiently while she sorted out the different candies to be put on display and passed them to Greg who put them out. Marceline continued working until the alarm for her first day was over rang.

Marceline took off her uniform and it back in her locker before locking it and leaving, she said goodbye to Greg who waved her off. Marceline sighed as she waited outside, she looked in both directions and saw no one she recognized or anyone coming to her. she looked back at the clock in the candy store, she had hoped he was going to be here soon but as she waited, the time slowly crawled on. She looked again to see six thirty, she had came to the conclusion that he was just late. Then came seven o' clock, still no sign of her hero, at this point Marceline began to worry. Did she give him directions? Did he know what candy store it was? Was he lost? Killed? Kidnapped? The thoughts ran through Marceline's fragile mind as they continued to rack on her brain. to seven thirty Marceline's heart sank as she finally accepted that he was not coming, years have gone by and things have happened in those short years her and Finn have been separated- perhaps he has changed? Has time changed her little hero? Tears formed but she wiped them off and began to walk off.

"Wait Marcy! Hold up!"

Marceline stopped, she knew that voice, she turned too see Finn running up to her. He stopped just in front of her, bending over as he used his hands to hold him up. He panted and panted which made Marceline think about how long he had to run to get here.

"Oh hey Hero, I thought you stood me up." Marceline turned around to him.

"Sorry Marceline but you didn't tell me the actual name of the candy store you work at and there are like 4 others in this whole city." Finn stood straight up when he finally caught his breath.

Marceline just blushed, realizing her mistake. "Oh, sorry I guess I should have done that…"

Finn walked over to her put his hand on her shoulder. "Ah don't worry about it, at least now I know you work at the Candy Kingdom. Now I can pick you up on time!"

Marceline smiled at that. "Alright Hero, where do you want to go?"

Finn thought for a moment. "Oh! How about we go see a movie? You know that new zombie movie that everyone has been raving about?"

Marceline never much cared for movies and she never kept up with any current ones either but she didn't want to disappoint Finn so she went with it. She nodded in response.

"Great! Let's go!" Finn led her down the street.

* * *

><p>Marshall was at the park with Greg, it was kind of nice to be sitting on a bench with barely anyone around to disturb them. Greg was tossing bread crumbs at pigeons for entertainment, Marshall just watched him, being bored with looking at the sight of birds eating crumbs while Greg has a stupid grin on his face.<p>

"This is very fun, Marshall." Greg commented as he watched the birds eat up.

"Yeah, super fun watching birds eat. Woo hoo." Marshall lifted his arms up sarcastically.

Greg frowned. "Well what do you do for fun?"

Greg crossed his arms and looked at Marshall, Marshall looked at him and then around area they were in, he saw a tree that extended its branch over the water. Marshall smiled, getting up and going over to that tree, taking off his jacket and shoes. Greg looked at him suspiciously.

"Marshall what are you doing?" Greg asked as he walked over to Marshall.

Marshall grinned at him as he started to scale the large tree. Marshall climbed the tree with great skill; it was no secret that Marshall knew parkour along with having amazing climbing skills through years of escaping his house when he was grounded. Greg stared at him in awe before turning into fear.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself." Greg pleaded.

Marshall rolled his eyes at him, getting to the branch that extended over the water; he climbed and crawled until he was directly over the deeper part of the water. Marshall then leaned back and smirked at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you over the sound of fun." Marshall shouted to him.

"Marshall please, gets over here before you fall in!" Greg shouted, sounding impatient each time.

"Well, come over here and get me!" Marshall chuckled.

Greg took a moment to register that, he scoffed in response before taking his shoes off and his coat before climbing up the tree. Greg was having difficulties getting there. He sometimes nearly slipped off the tree branches a couple of times before he found his balance. Marshall just had a good time laughing at him for even trying to get over here. He honestly didn't think he would even attempt climbing but damn he was impressed with him, it also gave Marshall a whole new reason to like Greg more. Greg started crawling closer to him.

"Okay now get of-"

Greg was interrupted by Marshall pulling him into a kiss. Greg freaked out and pushed Marshall away. Marshall swung back, almost losing his balance but he quickly gabbed onto the tree and steadied himself.

"What on earth was that about?" Greg asked, blushing lightly as he rubbed his lips.

"I don't know, seeing you climb got me kind of hard." Marshall shrugged.

"That's gross now get me off this thing before I fall." Greg demanded.

"Well I don't know about that I mean this is a nice view of the lake and a great way to catch the sun set." Marshall pointed to the sun nearly hitting the horizon.

Greg looked over at the sun briefly before looking back at Marshall, sighing before settling himself on the incredibly uncomfortable branch, Marshall grinned and took a seat beside him. He wrapped his arm around Greg tightly so he wouldn't fall.

"Alright we'll watch the sun set but you have to get me down once it's over." Greg was pretty set on getting off of this branch. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p>"Okay I got the tickets for the movie, let's go get out popcorn!" Finn grabbed Marceline's hand and led her over to a line that was shorter than the other ones.<p>

"What are you going to have Marcy?" Finn asked as he looked at the menu for different popcorn combos.

Marceline shrugged as she looked at the menu, there were a lot of combos and some cost too much; she didn't want him to spend too much money on her so tried looking for one that was less expensive.

"Um, how about we get the combo that comes with two popcorns and two drinks and a candy?" Marceline asked.

Finn looked at it on the menu and nodded. "Alright, go pick the candy out and I'll pay for our popcorn okay?"

Marceline nodded and went out of line to the candy stand nearby, she looked over the different candies they had, not sure which one to pick. She had never had candy before so she did not have much of an opinion on which was the best and whish wasn't. Her mind was caught between skittles and kitkat after much elimination of the other brands, after a tough choice she finally picked the skittles and returned to Finn who already finished paying.

"Alright, here's your popcorn and drink, I got you your favorite." Finn grinned.

Marceline smiled as she took her popcorn and her drink, she looked in and saw the faint red coloration of the drink. Her smile grew wider, she loved Fanta's strawberry drink thought she was more amazed that Finn remembered it. They walked over to the podium where a guy was standing and ripping off a section on the tickets and directing people to the correct threate that showed their movie. They waited in line as it got shorter and shorter with each group of people left to their movie when it was their turn, they approached the man. He grabbed their tickets and pointed them to theatre three which their movie was showing in.

Finn guided her over there; the theatre wasn't crowded like Marceline dreaded it would be. She sighed with relief as she sat in the less crowded middle row with Finn. The movie didn't start yet because all what was showing on the screen was previews to other shows and movies that were coming soon. Marceline didn't pay much attention to it. She ate her popcorn silently while the previews played, she heard Finn talking about which movies he was going to see next and what not. She smiled a bit, seeing how passionate Finn was about movies.

Marceline sighed, she was glad that the previews stopped and the movie was now playing. During the opening scene Marceline leaned on her armrest, trying to be drawn into the movie but wasn't really feeling it so she kind of drifted from it and thought about other things. She heard talking and explosions through the whole movie along with gun shots and maybe something about zombies and safe havens? She didn't know but Finn was grinning and looked like he was going to explode from excitement, Marceline watched him and smiled. She turned her attention back to the screen; seeing that the movie was half ways from over.

She only realized now that the movie was rather gory but she shouldn't expect any less from a zombie movie, these were made to gory as fuck, she didn't mind it. She liked the gore, a small smile going across her face. She started to watch the movie this time, she missed a whole lot on spacing out but she got the gist of the whole plot, something about diseases curing humanity? She didn't know, the whole plot seemed really stupid to her but to Finn, he was estatic.

When the movie had ended and everyone was leaving, Marceline held her half full bag of popcorn and her watered down drink while Finn started talking about how awesome the movie was but how stupid the plot was, he started to make some explosion and gunshot noises like he was acting it out, Marceline giggled at how silly he looked.

"You are so silly Finn." She commented.

"Yeah I know, but that's why I'm your friend!" Finn chuckled.

"Whatever Hero." Marceline rolled her eyes as they walked out of the theatre and down the street.

It was a quiet night, not much people were walking around but there were some cars here and there passing them on the road as they winded down the winding road. Marceline had no idea where they were going but she didn't care, she had Finn with her so she knew she was safe. To her, being around Finn was always comforting to her, even though she was older than them by a few years at most.

"Hey Marcy." Finn's words snapped her out of her trance.

"yes Finn?"

Finn looked alittle awkward but he managed to spit out his words "do you think it would be okay with your brother if you come sleep over?" Finn asked as he pushed his index fingers together.

Marceline raised her eyebrow at him but shrugged. "sure he wouldn't mind, think he's too caught up in his own affairs to even care where I am but he knows I'm with you so everything's cool."

Finn slapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Sweet!"


	6. Chapter 6

Alone in this world

Chapter 6

Odd feelings

Marshall was holding hands with Greg as they sat in the trees, watching the sun go down in front of them. Marshall always loved climbing on top of his house and watching the sun set as a kid; it was one of the few things he liked about living in a large house and being a rich kid, the only thing he missed about his childhood. He sighed; Greg noticed this and looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Greg quirked an eyebrow at him, he voice was laced with a bit of concern.

"Not really, just thinking about my home." Marshall shrugged.

"Are you homesick?" Greg furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? No, I'm just thinking about how I use to climb all over the damn place." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"You're awful." Greg sighed as he leaned on Marshall's chest.

Marshall didn't mind, he just watched the sun for a little bit. Greg was content with the silence but he felt like it was getting too awkward for comfort.

"So, your sister." Greg started.

"Yeah so, what about her?" Marshall looked down at him.

"She's a very hard worker, she handles whatever task I give her and she seems so determined to finish what she started. I can't put my hand on it but I admire that about her… was she always like this?" Greg counted his fingers as he recalled all the things she did.

Marshall laughed. "Are you sure we're talking about my sis? Because you seem to describing someone I don't know."

Greg snapped out of counting and turned back to Marshall. "Wait, so you're telling me that she never worked for anything in her life?"

"Well no, not really, me and her were kind of slackers and just did our own thing whenever we wanted, however we wanted." Marshall shrugged, to him this was not a big deal.

"I see, well its good she started taking things seriously." Greg settled back into his comfortable position, leaning his head on his shoulder.

He took notice of Greg's actions but he did not question them. "Yeah well, she was always the responsible one so it just fits." Marshall stared off into the distance, thinking to himself. To himself he thought about all the times she had to be the grown up and give up her privilege to be a child again. The thoughts soon made him sad so he shook his head and pushed those thoughts aside. "Man I am so fucking tired." He faked a yawn to change the mood.

"Want to lie down on the ground? I brought a blanket." Greg stated as he pointed back to his small bag that was seated perfectly beside the bench they were on before.

Marshall looked at him then to the ground below them. He sighed, he hated carrying people unless it was Marceline, with her it was easy because she was weightless to him but reluctantly he grabbed Greg, tossing him over his shoulder. Greg let out a shrill shriek as he grabbed ahold of Marshall tightly. Marshall rolled his eyes as he crawled back down the tree and settled on the ground. He placed Greg on the ground who was kind of shocked at what happened but he quickly shook it off. Greg went over to his bag, he rummaged through it for a blanket until he found it; it was a particularly large blanket but he deemed it worthy for the job he has assigned to it. He spread the blanket out and laid it down on the grass, running his hands over the fabric o try and get the creases out. When he had deemed it worthy, he laid down on it. He looked to Marshall, patting the space beside him as a sign for Marshall to join him.

Marshall happily took the invitation. He laid down resting his arms behind his head to act like a pillow, he took quite a liking to the feeling of the soft grass underneath them both with the company of the blanket that blocked out the chill and was comfortable enough. It was just like how he wanted his bed to be but it was always too damn soft and never firm enough for him. He sighed softly as he turned his gaze up to the stars, looking up at the near visible stars in the not perfect pitch black night.

Greg was looking at him, he didn't know what to do but something in his head told him to cuddle with him. He tried to fight that idea because he had barely know this man, just yesterday he had asked him out and today they shared a tender moment in the tree top branches so why he urge? He did not know him well so why? The question racked his brain for answers but his body knew it all too well. As if it had a mind of it's own, he wrapped his arms around Marshall, leg wrapping loosely around him.

Marshall looked at Greg, a small grin crossed his cheek. "Well, someone is getting needy." Marshall joked.

Greg rolled his eyes. "I'm just cold okay?"

"uh huh, so we could have sat on the bench and you could have wrapped yourself up in the blanket but instead we do this?" Marshall raised an eyebrow at him.

Greg was silent for a bit, blushing. "Don't question my logic."

"I'll question it all I want because it's cute how you found a way to cuddle me for warmth." Marshall chuckled.

Greg groaned, rolling his eyes at him while he moved closer, placing his head on his chest. He sighed, he hated himself at how easily he gave into this boy's charm. He was older then him but yet he fell for simple boyish charm and for what? To get his sister hired? What kind of man was he turning into? He groaned and just stayed laying down, content with how he was laying down as he figured it would be like. Marshall didn't mind it too much, the extra weight on his chest was an odd feeling but he didn't think about it. He kind of missed that weight for a while.

"You know this is nice right?" Marshall said, still looking at the stars.

"Yeah, it's nice." Greg sighed, snuggling closer to him.

Marshall didn't answer, he just looked up at the stars; all of them were almost visible. He smiled when he saw his favorite one. Hydra, he never saw it most of the time but he was glad he got to see it.

"Hey Greg, you want to know what constellation I favor? It's that one." Marshall pointed up. "Right there, Hydra, when I was in middle school; we learned about the different stars and what pictures they made up. Hydra was my favorite because of the mythological creature it's named after."

Greg nodded as he saw the star and listened. He loved astronomy, he studied stars most of his free time in high school but now that he's going to his dream college; he's going to make it his career.

"That's a nice star; my favorite is the Cygnus constellation." Greg pointed to the star, further away from Hydra.

"Cool star, I always thought swans were pretty; their pretty damn ugly as chicks but when they grow up. Damn they are beautiful." Marshall sighed.

"I know, but I like yours better. The Hydra is one magnificent creature." Greg commented.

"Yeah, it's awesome because it can grow back his heads when one is chopped off. I can't remember if it's 3 or 4 heads that grow back but those things are hard to kill." Marshall chuckled.

"Hercules did it, but it was hard to kill all the heads in one land slide I have to admit." Greg smiled.

"Yeah well, Hercules was a little shit; that was one awesome beast. One for he notebooks, I mean seriously; that's the best beast ever." Marshall smiled; he would have loved to see one before it ate him.

"Yeah well, it's a shame but for the best." Greg leaned up, feeling bold; he gave him a kiss.

Marshall looked at him before Greg pulled away. Marshall sat up; looked down at him. Greg felt like he did something wrong, he sat up and looked at Marshall with concern.

"Marshall, I did mean-"

Greg was cut off when Marshall pulled him in for a kiss. Greg was in shock, he wanted to pull away but something about him was charming in an odd way. Greg wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck; they stayed like this for a while before they pulled away. They looked at each other as they caught their breath.

"Hey Greg, you got a bed?"


	7. Chapter 7

Alone in this world

Chapter 7

Sleep over

"Wow dude, your place is so big." Marceline said in awe

"Yeah well, I wanted a smaller one but dad said no" Finn said in slight embarrassment.

Marceline took off her jacket and her shoes before stepping into his house. She turned to every direction, still in awe from how decorated and how big it was the front entrance was decorated to impress upon first arrival but when she saw the rest, she could obviously see Finn's adventures painted over his walls, she could see artifacts and assorted decorations from places she never heard of. In her amazement she can't believe his dad got him a large two story house; it was like living in a mansion again.

"Are you thirsty Marcy? I can get you something to drink." Finn said as he headed towards the kitchen area.

She snapped out of her trance. "Um sure, you got cherry juice?" Marceline asked as she as she went and sat down on his couch.

As she waited, she realized something about the plush fabric underneath her- it was so soft. It reminded her of the couch in that place Marshall and her called home. Marceline sat quietly as she heard Finn walk around in the kitchen, hearing the briefest sound of a fridge opening up. She sighed, lost in her own thoughts except these were not centered around her own problems, more so around Finn and his family. She came to think of how rich and powerful Finn's dad was, not that it wasn't a surprise, as she, herself came from the rich side of the tracks as well but she chose not to indulge herself in it. she never met much rich kids other than Finn and someone else, her mind went from Finn to that other person but she did not name names or want to delve further into. She bit her lip and shook her head, trying to push them away from her mind and tired to focus back on Finn's dad.

she could not remember much about him but she can remember that he was heavily generous in a way. She had only met him briefly throughout her and Finn's visit when she was a little kid, despite having a kind face that was perfected with kind eyes she never talked to him much; she thought he was scary. Marceline shivered. His father always gave her a chill but Finn always told her not to fear him, then he goes one with these stories about how righteous his dad is and she can agree but men have unnerved her. Mostly her dad and his shady friends, she never much took a liking to the male gender for most of her life and since her last boyfriend- she completely swore them off. Finn and Marshall were the only exception for her because they cared and loved her as much as they would never hurt her.

"Here ya go!" Finn exclaimed as he handed the drink to Marceline.

Marceline nearly jumped out of her sit but calmed down when she saw it was just Finn; she smiled meekly as she took the drink and took a sip. She was glad she had something to distract herself from her mind, it seemed to be filling with unsavory thoughts now. she turned to her drink, remembering the sweet liquidly taste of her favorite drink. She had always liked the color red, as did her brother- people say it's a twin thing since twins are likely to share similar interests but she had her reason. To her, red tasted a lot better than the other colors. She smiled as she remembered that as a kid, she would always ask for it when her mother went out to buy groceries or ask Margaret if she can have some when she visited Finn. She looked over at Finn to see he was drinking lemonade, she giggled.

"Dude you still like lemonade? That stuff has been butchered by so many cartoons and advertisement." Marceline chuckled.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Well why do you still love cherry juice? That stuff is like, nearly extinct."

Marceline shook her head. "Touché dude."

She and Finn laughed for a bit before slowly letting the humor die down, they sat in silence as they finished their drinks. Marceline held onto her glass long before she passed her's back to Finn; he gladly got up to get her another one. He soon came back and handed it her the freshly poured juice.

Marceline smiled and thanked him for it but after that, she was not sure what they can do. She wanted to do something fun with him since they haven't seen each other in a long time, hell middle was the last time they ever spent time together before he was pulled and she never saw him again. she thought back to her childhood, sifting through the bad ones to find the few good memories she retained from her happiest moments in her childhood. Marceline sighed as she slipped off into deep thought.

"Hey Marcy, you there?" Finn snapped his fingers in her face.

Marceline shook her head. "Yeah man, just figuring out what to do I guess."

Finn looked at her before thinking himself, Marceline peered at him. Even though he was a pretty simple kid, she could still not read his expression, to her he was unreadable which annoyed her as she did not want to be the one left out of the loop Finn had going on in his mind. Soon his expression changed from deep thought to happy.

"Marcy, I got something to show you. Come." Finn set his drink down on the small coffee table before tugging her forward.

"Okay hero, don't pull my arm off." She put her drink down before giving into Finn's will.

Finn smiled widely, he led her out of the living room and down a down a hallway; passing some doors before he got to one he wanted. It was the last room in this hall, Marceline wondered what he wanted to show her if it was so important to be kept behind closed doors.

"Okay Marcy, it took me a lot of asking and favors and so much money but that's okay; because nothing is too good from my radical dame." Finn's smile only seem to be getting wider as he opened the door.

Marceline was confused at first as to wonder why it took favors and money for something, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know but against her better judgement, she looked in, her eyes widen. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't even place how he remembered or how he even managed it but- Finn, he had bought her a bass. She stepped forward, completely subconsciously as she stared in awe at its appearance; the bass was customized and painted heavily to look like an axe, the color is what brought Marceline to tears. She turned back to Finn, throwing herself at him.

"Oh my god thank you Finn!" Marceline exclaimed.

Finn nearly fell backwards but he kept his balance, he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey hey, I'm just doing my best for my awesome dame."

Marceline felt the tears stream down her face, she was so happy. No one has ever done this for her, and it looked just like her old bass. Almost a complete replica, her dad took the original bass away from her when she was small because he didn't like the noise she produced with it. How could have Finn remembered that day? She was just playing for him when her dad took it away.

"Oh Finn, you're the best friend I could have ever asked for." Marceline tighten her grip a bit as she started to cry.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows at her, loosen her grip before pulling away from her by an arm's length, he cupped her face before wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Hey no crying Marcy, none of that." Finn said as he touched their foreheads together.

"But Finn, how can I repay you for this? You have done so much for me. I can't possibly top this." Marceline felt fresh tears form.

Finn stared at her for a moment. "Well, we can have some bro-time every Wednesdays after work. That would be a good way to repay me."

Marceline smiled, nodding her head. She would do anything just to be with his friend again, she hugged him once more.

"Okay Finn. We can do that too, but-…" Marceline bit her lip before she kissed him. "That's for the new bass; this is for being a wonderful friend." She kissed him on the cheek.

Finn's face flushed red. "Uh, geez thanks Marcy. It, um, means a lot to me."

"I know hero, I know." she giggled at his stutter.

* * *

><p>Marceline spent the night at Finn's place; she and he had rad jam sessions going through the night, it's a good thing she had improved over the years otherwise it would have gone terribly wrong. They played and played and sung with all their hearts, they even laughed about how some of their songs were ridiculous and made no sense but they sounded really cool. Marceline was the first to bed; she slept at the foot Finn's bed.<p>

During the morning Marceline woke up early, she began cooking Finn something to eat; she had a lot of cooking experience for someone who just slacks off on her parents. She made him some eggs and bacon from his fridge. Finn was still asleep but when he smelled something cooking, he instantly got up and started going down the stairs and to the kitchen. When he arrived, Marceline nearly busted out in tears.

"Oh my god Finn, you still wears footie pajamas?" Marceline held in her laugh as best as she could but how can she? That's the ridiculous outfit she ever seen them wear.

Finn blushed. "So? Their comfortable and warm."

Marceline giggled "relax hero, no offense. Now eat up."

She served them both up a helping of eggs and bacon, she placed Finn's plate in front of him before she sat down with her's. Finn gobbled his food up before Marceline ever even finished her's. She giggled again.

"Whoa hero, our going to choke." Marceline sneered.

"Relax Marcy, I got it under control." Finn chuckled with a full mouth

Marceline looked at the clock, she silently cursed herself. She got up, stuffed whatever bacon and eggs she had and went to the front door. Finn looked sad and slightly surprised, he got up and followed her.

"Wait, where you going?" Finn asked kind of concerned.

"Work, Finn. I have to get there on time or else my boss with give me hell for it." Marceline joked. "I'll see you later Finn."

She waved before stepping out the door.

"Bye…"


	8. Chapter 8

Alone in this world

Chapter 8

Teasing

Marceline was on her way to work, Finn's house was further then she thought it was. She sighed; she hoped she was still in time though. Marceline walked a little faster until she reached the Candy Kingdom candy store. She went in and looked at the clock, seeing she was at least six minutes early; a number she can live with. She sighed with relief and went in the back.

She gasped when she saw Marshall and her Boss, Greg making out. She was horrified to see her brother pressing Greg up against the wall. The sight made her blood boil, she many reasons to fathom her brother's action but this was the last straw but how was she to react? How could she? In completely defeat she kept silent and let the act continue. It wasn't long before her saw her.

"Whoops sister alert. We'll continue this later." Marshall gave Greg a quick kiss.

Greg, who was still flustered managed to straighten himself up before he walked pass Marceline to the front. Marceline was still in shock at what she just witnessed, she stood there for a moment before her expression turned to rage. She walked up to Marshall and slapped him.

"Ah! My cheek meat!" Marshall held his sore cheek.

Marceline huffed and puffed as she slapped him again. Marshall tried to evade her slaps but she kept slapping him harder and harder each time until he final grabbed her wrists.

"Damn it, stop slapping me Marcy!" Marshall shouted.

Marceline grunted as tried to get out of his grip, she struggled until she gave up on that attack and instead kneed him in the crotch hard. Marshall cringed, releasing her wrists before falling forward on his knees

"I told you not to sleep with my boss!" Marceline cried as she kicked him in the side.

Marshall recoiled in pain. "Wait, but I-"

Marceline kicked him again. "I hate you!"

She kicked him again and again. Marshall felt his side was on fire from the pain, he even thought it was going to bruise. He gritted his teeth until he grabbed Marceline's leg; making her fall on her back. Marshall acted quickly, crawling on top of her and pinning her down.

"Marceline just listen to me okay? I did not fuck your boss." Marshall said the last part slowly for her understand.

Marceline was still struggling to get out of his grip. "Then what was that? Was that just a friendly exchange of salvia?"

She hissed, Marshall just sighed at her. "No, I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend aren't I?" Marshall stated flatly.

Marceline stopped struggling. "Wait, boyfriend?"

Marshall nodded. "yes, boyfriend now, if I let you go will you stop slapping me?"

Marceline nodded slowly, Marshall slid off of her. Marceline got up, brushing herself off, still shocked to hear that word come out of his mouth, in the many years they have told eachother anything and gone out on dates- she never heard her call someone that.

"Boyfriend? When did this happen? Usually when you fucked all my bosses you kind of just leave them and then the-"

"I told you, I didn't fuck Greg. I was about too but he called me off on it." Marshall sighed as she pocketed his hands in his leather jacket.

Marceline stared at him for a while. "Whe- when did this happen?"

Marshall sighed and sat down on one of the boxes. "It happened last night when we were going back to his place."

* * *

><p>After Marshall and Greg were star gazing and talking about the constellations, they headed back to Greg's place for some private time. Greg was just about to open up the door, Marshall who couldn't contain himself any longer; he lunged at him. Making them both fall to the ground, Marshall kicked the door closed as he starts kissing Greg who was confused and caught off guard. Marshall slid his hands underneath his shirt, making Greg moan as he participated in the kissing. Marshall let his hands explore the small lean body Greg had; he didn't have much muscle for heavy lifting but that was what Marshall liked. He liked guys and girls with smaller bodies then his own; he considered it a great contrast.<p>

Marshall stopped Kissing Greg, taking off his jacket and his shirt; Greg did the same before resuming. Marshall pulled away, gasping for air.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable." Marshall grinned as he hoisted Greg up. "Now where's your bedroom?"

Greg was flustered. "Um- up stairs, second room to the left."

Marshall hurriedly carried Greg up stairs and into his bed, it was a surprisingly a king sized bed, damn rich people. Marshall silently cursed before he tossed Greg on the bed, crawling on top of him. He pressed his lips against him, pushing his tongue into Greg's mouth; he moaned as he wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck. Marshall slides his hands down to Greg's pants, teasingly sliding his finger under the waist line. Greg's face went redder at the feeling.

Marshall pushed his tongue against Greg's, pushing and swirling it around; getting a full taste of him. Marshall started to undo Greg's pants; Greg gasped and pushed him off of him.

Marshall fell off the bed. "Ugh what the hell Greg?"

Marshall rubbed the back of his head as he got back up. Greg huffed, biting his lip and looking away.

"I'm sorry but I- I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Greg covered himself in the blankets, feeling ashamed,

Marshall stared at him for a bit before sighing. He sat back on the bed beside Greg. "So what? You want to wait?"

Greg looked over at him before closing his eyes nodding. "I'm sorry but I don't think I want to do that right now…"

Marshall just stared at him for a while before sighing. "Yeah well, okay; we can take this slowly if you feel like you need time and space to think. We can just like, date and stuff and hold it off for now."

Marshall lay down on the bed, yawning. "You can think about it while I sleep."

* * *

><p>"And then this morning he told me he wanted to go steady so I agreed." Marshall yawned.<p>

Marceline stood there, looking at him; recounting and reanalysing his story to see if he was lying. She knew he was a good liar but this was too good to be such a lie so he had to be telling the truth. She sighed and set down on a box.

"Alright, so you guys are just dating now?" Marceline asked.

"Yep, going slow and getting to know each other before we actually do anything of that stuff." Marshall stated.

"Well, good because I'm not looking forward to getting fired." Marceline joked.

"Oh ha ha you're so funny, what do you want a medal?" Marshall rolled his eyes before grinning. "So, aside from me; what happened to you and Finn the boy?"

Marceline blushed. "Nothing happened, we just saw a movie, talked and went back to his place-"

"Ooooh I knew it! You banged so how many kids? 4? 5? 60?" Marshall grinned stupidly

Marceline's blushed harden. "No! We didn't do anything, we just went back to his place for a sleep over, he got me a bass and I kissed him-"

"Stop right there, I know enough to be happy." Marshall got up to leave. "Just tell me what you're going to name your kids."

Marceline growled, taking her boot off and tossed it at him.

"Jerk!"


	9. Chapter 9

Alone in this world

Chapter 9

Frustration

"So Marcy, that enough yet?" Marshall said as he bit into an apple.

"Give me a second." Marceline rolled her eyes.

Marceline was counting the total money they earned from their jobs; they were looking to buy a house so they won't have to keep sleeping at their friend's house or in that run down old thing. Two months they worked for their money and hoped it was enough to buy one but yet- it wasn't enough.

Marceline sighed. "Sorry, we're still short of six hundred bucks."

Marshall groaned. "God fucking damn it!"

He slid off the tree he was leaning on, he stood up and turned around to kick it repeatedly while cursing up obscenities like no tomorrow. Marceline sighed, she pocketed the money in her leather jacket. she then continued to watch him kick the tree; he was so silly. She got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just drop it okay? I mean it's not that bad, if we work harder and maybe work the night shifts for extra cash then maybe we'll have enough for a house." Marceline tried to sound reassuring.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "You said that last time and look where we are now? You make more than me and we still don't have enough."

"I know but come on just-"

"Come on Marceline, we've been kicked out for two months and we still don't have a house to live in that's our own. All we have is that pissed on house and not to mention we're slacking off at other people's houses like you and Finn; you sleep over there constantly that I am starting to get suspicious it's not just a just friend's thing." Marshall grinned at her slightly as he eyed her for a reaction.

Marceline's face flushed. "Oh cut it out! For the millionth time I've told you, we're friends; we're not fucking. Why can't you just give it up?"

"Because it's obvious you had a crush on him since the eigth grade." Marshall leaned on the tree.

Marceline's face flushed a deeper red, she turned away. "That was a long time ago and besides, he liked Bonnibel better; that know it all princess."

Marceline sighed; she remembered that day during Valentine's Day. It was like it was yesterday even.

* * *

><p>"Okay kids, it's time to exchanged valentine's day cards." A female teacher said plainly as if she was uninterested<p>

The students groaned with displeasure but they get up anyways with their bags of cards and start handing out the pre-made valentines cards out that their parents bought and wrote for them. While the other kids showed great grief for this holiday, Marceline was looking forward to it all year, with a smile on her face and a skip in her step, she handed out all the valentines she had store bought to everyone one but that wasn't the reason she was happy. She could care less about these kids but there was one in particular that she wanted to impress on this day. Her heart fluttered as she went back to her desk and pulled out a handmade valentine in the shape of a heart; it was decorated with tissue paper that acted as the ruffles along the edge, the center was decorated with tons of glitter and little heart drawings that rounded around words caked in colorful paper that read 'I love you'. She had carefully worked on this and saved it for today, this valentine for someone special.

She walked around and maneuvered around the crowd of kids still passing out their valentines, she was looking and looking but she didn't find them. She saw her brother hand his handmade valentine to a blonde haired girl. She rolled her eyes when he got a kiss from her. Her eyes widen when she saw the person she wanted to give this too; Finn. She rushed over to him, she was about to present her valentine to him but then- she happened.

Marceline stopped in her tracks to see Finn giving a valentine to a red head, freckle face girl; Bonnibel.

"hey Bonnie, I was uh, you know I got you this because it was pretty…like you!" Finn cried, his face flushed with red.

Bonnibel looked at the valentine, they reflected in her round glasses as she drew a smile, she looked up at Finn smiling and giggling. She took it and kissed Finn on the cheek. Marceline felt her heart sink, she looked down at her feet before walking back to her desk, sulking.

* * *

><p>Marceline sighed, she remembered them going for while before she dropped out. She had no news that they were still going out or not but knowing Finn; they probably still were.<p>

"It doesn't matter now, he has Bonnibel and besides; what can I give him then what the 'daughter of the CEO of an international corporation.'" Marceline leaned against a tree and slid down. "She's pretty, she's got class and she finished school. Look at me, I have no education, I slack off in his house and he only thinks of me as a friend." Marceline put her head down, feeling like she's going to cry. "she has money, she's well-liked but me? our fortunate was tripped, our birthright to become the heir and heiress to our parents' corporation has been sullied. We have nothing… what can I hope to give him that she cannot already give him."

Marshall looked down at her, her words seem to hurt him deeply. Never before did he ever consider the fact that they literally had nothing, nothing in their name. for her to say it seemed to cut deeper then anything, he could sympathize with her on that matter. he didn't mean to hurt her, he was just joking around. He sighed and kneeled down beside her.

"Look I didn't mean to get you sad, I was just messing. I didn't know anything about that." Marshall said.

Marceline wiped a forming tear. "I didn't want to tell you about it anyways, I figured you'd hurt him if I did."

"Well your right about that and I'm going to beat his ass right now." Marshall got up to leave.

Marceline quickly got up and grabbed Marshall's arm. "No you can't!"

"let me go Marceline, I'm going to beat him like no tomorrow because nobody makes my sister cry and hurts her without me knowing." Marshall struggled to get out of her grip.

Marceline held onto him. "It's not that important okay? It was a long time ago!"

"I don't care." Marshall continued to go forward while dragging Marceline along with him.

Marceline kick the back of his knees as a last ditch attempt. Marshall's knees buckled and fell backwards onto Marceline who pushed her brother off of her. She climbed onto of him and pinned him down.

"Marshall Look, I don't have any feelings for Finn beyond the aspect of just friends. If he still loves Bonnie then okay, that's it for me and you should just let it go like I did." Marceline wiped another tear from her face.

Marshall grumbled as he didn't like the idea of just letting go. It left a horrid taste in his mouth that he couldn't get rid of, Finn needed to pay the price of hurting his already broken sister but if letting go is what gets him off the ground then he'll have no choice but to do it. He sighed and nodded his head. Marceline sighed and got off of him, allowing Marshall to sit up.

"Alright, so you just want to stay friends with him? No darker intentions beyond that?" Marshall asked.

"No, just friends." Marceline got up. "Come on, we have to get back or else we'll be late."

Marceline extended her arm to help Marshall up; he took it and hoisted himself up with Marceline's help.

"Alright but let me know if you kiss Finn."

"Marshall!"


	10. Chapter 10

Alone in this world

Chapter 10

Sapphire eyes

After the little chat with Marceline over Finn, Marshall went back at the music store. How he got the job back was rather easy, he got the boss to forgive him about the little incident that happened forever ago but now it's just kind of boring to work here. The customers take too long with browsing and they complain to him about 'bad music'. He could honestly care less about what people listen to but just as long as they don't dis his favorite bands then he's fine with it. Marshall used to remember when he first worked here that everything was more lively and people were nicer about the other's musical taste but now? he just hates it, kind of regretting it actually. Working at a music store that sells both CDs, DVDs, and records of bands and sells instrument sets, that was a new addition but now he is starting to fathom it because now he can hear a lot of little kids that come in here and play them badly, tossing the instruments around to the point where he sees no respect being played to those magnificent objects. When he tries to help them out and show them how to play them properly; they just call him a lousy guy with lousy taste in music. Brats, but he doesn't care. They are just here because their parents don't want to watch them so he doesn't bother them anymore. Marshall sighs as he grew more bored with just waiting for someone to come up here and pay already. he finally got fed up with it, he gets up and goes to takes down the guitar from the rack behind him.

He sat back down in his chair comfortably, he tuned the guitar to the right pitch he wanted it at. Marshall plays a few notes before he start to get a rhyme going. He started to think of the guitar riffs in that one song from his favorite band. He had numerous but he numbered them from one to ten to make it easier on himself. he smiles as he got the perfect riff he wanted and start to copy the rift from memory. He soon starts to go off of it. Playing and adding his own notes to the song as his heart desired. He didn't care if anyone was watching him play and go all out on this rift he was making.

Just when things were going good, he heard a loud clapping noise. He stopped playing and looked over the counter. He saw a blonde haired girl dressed in too much blue to be true. He raised an eyebrow at her, curious to know how long she's been standing there.

"I really like the way you play! It's very original and clean." The girl smiled.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Marshall said.

"How long have you been playing?" the girl asked as she leaned in on the counter, propping her head on her hands

Marshall thought for a moment, strumming a few chords. "Um, I think I started when I was 10 but I stopped playing for a while."

The girl nodded, her blonde bang getting in her face constantly; cute. "That's interesting but, why did you stop playing?"

Marshall sighed. "Family issues mostly."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, well sorry asking that."

"Ah its okay doesn't really matter now since I'm not that good at the guitar anyways." Marshall shrugged.

"What? Are you serious? You're the best at playing it from what I've seen and I have seen a lot of people play who are not as nearly as good as you are." The girl smiled.

Marshall chuckled. "Ass kiss."

"Well it's true." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well thanks for that I guess." Marshall grinned at her.

The girl kept her smile. "I'm Fionna by the way, Fionna Mertens."

Marshall's smile dropped. "Mertens? So you're related to Finn Mertens?"

Fionna nodded her head. "Yeah, he's my brother- well not anymore. We're cousins now."

"How do you go from siblings to cousins?" Marshall looked at her confused.

"Well, at the orphanage we were biologically siblings but we got adopted by two different families who happen to be relate because the men where brothers so we become cousins." Fionna explained.

Marshall was still confused but he shrugged. "Okay cool I guess."

"Yeah it's kind of hard to explain but that's how it is you know?" she scratched her head nervously, obviously she had to explain this before.

Marshall shook his head, chuckling. "Don't I know it."

They stayed silent for a while, Fionna biting her lip while looking around. Marshall was content with the silence and started tuning the guitar again.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Fionna asked to break the ice.

"Two months now, I used to work here a long time ago until a couple of my coworkers framed me for destroying the boss's Metallica collection and stealing a few valuable items." Marshall scoffed at the memory.

"Wow but how did you get your boss to rehire you?" Fionna asked.

"Apologized and promise to get him limited edition t-shirts." Marshall chuckled.

"And let me guess, you didn't." Fionna smirked.

"Nope but he forgot about it a month ago so I don't care." Marshall laughed.

"Ah well you better not remind him then!" Fionna giggled.

Marshall chuckled along with her, he must admit that she had some humor in her. She continued to talk but Marshall zoned out of the conversation as his eyes began to wonder. The way she dresses screamed she was well off, though he couldn't blame her since she was related to Finn, he could only imagine how rich she was. She started laughing again, probably told a joke but he didn't hear it so he laughed voluntarily to keep her happy but damn; the way she laughs was so adorable. His eyes wondered over her body, she could be no more than 16 at the most but fuck this girl was beautiful. She had flawless skin, a nice petite body that gave her the right amount of curves, her clothes hugged them perfectly. Though her style choice might be a bit revealing for a girl her age, he found himself grinning abit.

In his past times where he has dated women before, it was clear none of them were close to this natural beauty. He couldn't think of a girl that seemed to match her but then his mind wondered and wondered until it come to a place he'd rather forget.

"hey, you okay?" Fionna's voice brought him back down to earth.

"uh, what?" he asked dumbly

"your face, you seemed upset. Did my story get you angry?" she frowned. A very unfitting expression for her beautiful face.

"oh no, it's not that I was just thinking of someone…" he trailed off.

"who?" she leaned in, tilting her head.

Marshall was quiet before shrugged and smiled. "ah it's nothing. But how about you tell me that story again? I think I zoned out a bit."

"alright but listen this time because I am only telling it once. Okay so, me and my mom and Finn's dad went on this trip to Africa…"

Marshall wasn't interested in the story, he just stared at her and observed her body movements. He nodded his head every so often to make it look like he was interested in the story. With every movement she made, the flick of her hands, the swing of her hips- it was driving him crazy. He dated women before but there was an odd feeling about her he was getting, she was something different as she did not seem like the other girls he dated hell, his ex wasn't this nice or willing enough to listen to him. What was with this girl? Was this a front to something more sinister or was she really genuine? Well she had to be if she had a saint for a brother/cousin thing.

As she continued on, Marshall felt a ache in his chest that seem to tighten but when she looked at him and smiled, the knot unwind and was replaced with a fluttery sensation that made him feel weird. He never felt this feeling in a long time but he knew what it was and he dreaded it.

"so what do you think?" she asked, concluding her story.

"really great, never heard anything like it." Marshall tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"well of course, the story took place in Africa and that is like so unknown to a lot of people here but it is such a cool place." Fionna laughed.

"right, how silly of me." Marshall rolled his eyes.

She nodded. "so aren't you going to tell me who you are?" she asked.

"uh, I didn't already?" he asked, kind of flustered that she told him a whole lot about herself and with him, nothing. "well, I'm Marshall Lee."

"no background? No amazing tale?" she sounded slightly disappointed.

He felt silent and sighed. "not much to tell and it's probably best you never know at all."

"oh, okay." She bit her lip and started to try to think of something to break he ice.

"well, we could like hang out, you know as friends or acquaintances whatever." She sounded so hopeful.

Marshall conveyed the information and tried to think of what to say to her, so far she has been nothing but nice to him but then again he didn't want these unwanted feelings to manifest any further then they already did. he looked up to her when he got his answer for her, he was going to turn her down and then she would be out of his life forever but when he saw those eyes; those beautiful deep blue sapphires that seem to pool around her pupil that seemed like the dark end of a body of water that pulled him in. he became entranced by her.

"s-sure."

She smiled widely. "great! you can pick me up at the shelter."

She grab piece of paper and scribbled down on it, she passed it too him. "here's the address, I get off around four but you can pick me up at any time you want. Seeya!"

She turned to leave and to Marshall's surprised he watched her leave, feeling as if his heart had broken he sighed.

"what have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>at this point in the story, this is where the rewrite happens and a new slower plot will be introduced but some chapters that were in the original will not be changed but tweaked to be made readable.<strong>

**reviews would be nice**

**tell me if i misspelled or forgot to proofread on something then i will go back and fix it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alone in this world

Chapter 11

memories

ever since Fionna left, Marshall had time to think during the rest of his shift. It was slow and not many people paid, all they did was just browse and leave so when he was sure he was able to to just delve into his thoughts without interruption. He remembered back to Fionna, her flawless beauty, untainted skin and that beautiful honey blonde hair but thinking of her made a certain someone from his past come crawling into his mind. Fionna's image faded and soon was replaced but a different woman, her features were completely different from Fionna's but he could see that they had similar ones. He could see their hair matched in color but not in hue, their fair skin matched but one thing was different about them, something that divided them apart. The other woman was prettier. He hated to admit it but he couldn't deny it but beauty was not an excuse for who she really was.

* * *

><p>Marshall was sitting on the couch in an unfamiliar house that was a mess, the wallpaper in the room was peeling off the walls, the floors were covered in a stained covered carpet that let off a horrid stench but Marshall grew use to but nothing could excuse the state this place was kept. Marshall flipped through channels finding nothing interesting to look at, he then heard the faintest sound of a door opening and closing. His breath hitched in his throat as he quickly turned off the TV, he heard footsteps approaching his location and with each step he could feel his heart beating louder and louder. He held his breath in until he saw who it was. He saw a tall, nicely shaped woman whose clothes complimented her body well, her blonde hair was tied in two different styles, he could see the side of her head was done up in corn rows that ended in a ponytail, a tuff of hair untied down slumped itself over her shoulder. He knew who it was and he was scared.<p>

She peered around and sighed. "I've been gone for hours and this place is still a pig pen, ugh." Her faces soured as she stepped carefully over numerous amounts of garbage as she made her way to the small kitchen on the other side of the room.

Marshall huffed and puffed as anxiety was getting the best of him but he tried his best to let it show as he remained seated. He could hear her rummaging around in the fridge, the cupboards and the freezer even. He tensed up when each one slammed shut, he scared shitless, his hands started to shake and there wasn't anything he could do about it. he didn't notice the blonde woman approach him, she stood in front of him to convey a message Marshall was all too familiar with. He breathed heavily as he peered up at her. Her face was unreadable but he could sense that she was disappointed. In a swift motion she crawled on his lap, trapping him in a position where he could not run; she grabbed his hair and pulled his back which caused his to yelp but silenced himself when she lowered her face.

"what did I tell you to do today?" she asked in a soft voice but it was laced with a dangerous tone.

"t-to clean and go- go grocery shopping." He answered meekly

"yes, but-" she paused which was never good. She flashed a wicked smile. "you know what I see? How much progress has been achieved? _Nothing_." Her smiled disappeared.

She pulled her face away, raising her free hand up. Marshall's eyes grew wide before he shut them tight to prepare for impact; the hard slap came down on him which stung his face. he thought it would be the last but it kept coming.

"you useless piece of trash, why do I even bother with you!" she hissed.

She slapped him hard and harder with each turn of her hand, Marshall's face stung with each hit that he wished would stop but he had brought this upon himself, he angered her- it was his fault, it's always his fault. When she finally stopped, Marshall opened his eyes and realized he was crying. His cheek stung so bad that he didn't notice.

"now, look what you made me do." She cooed, cupping his face. "If only you could follow simple insructions."

"i-I'm sorry." He choked it out.

Her face went blank as she sighed and got off of him, turning away as she walked around the filthy room. "I can just hear my girlfriends now, 'why Ashley, your house use to smell of perfume and lemon. What's this new smell? Dumpster?'" she turned to him sharply.

"can you even understand why I ask this of you" she snapped.

Marshall cowered in fear with that, he could see it in her eyes that she wanted an answer. He bit his lip. "b-because, your girlfriends would say, 'Ashley, your place stinks.'"

Her expression fell, she sighed. She grabbed her purse out of kitchen and walked over to him.

"I want this place clean by the time I get back, heavens help you if I come back and it's not done-" she stopped herself before chuckling. "you know."

With a twirl on her hips she walked out of the room and out the door. Marshall did not move until he heard the door close, with her not here he could cry freely. He broke down and curled up, he made sure not to be too loud or else the neighbors would suspect something. After a while he got up, wiped his eyes and got to work.

* * *

><p>Marshall cringed at the memory, it was one that scarred him, not because it was tainted with her no, it was because it showed her cruel nature. It might not show it but she was a dangerous person to be around, she had connections, she knew how to hold a gun, she knew weapons and how he loved her so. It made him sick how he still harbor feelings for that crazy bitch, she made him miserable but- why does he still feel for her? After all these years, after the accident, after it all, he still loves her, why? The question racked his brain for a while until he peered up at the clock. He was close to quitting time, he looked around the store and no one was in sight. He sighed, got up and put the guitar away before heading out.<p>

Time to meet the girl that reminded him of that horrible woman.

* * *

><p><strong>for this chapter i wanted to convey to you guys about the type of relationship Marshall Lee had with Ashley. i figured that since they are Marceline and Ash's counterparts and things are much more different in the alt universe so i figured their relationship was more dysfunctional and way more messed up.<strong>

**i'm not romanticizing this kind of relationship in anyway i just like writing them **


End file.
